The Ouran High Experince of Renee and Danielle
by paiji15
Summary: This is ouran high but with a little twist
1. introduction

Welcome to the magical world of high school, namely Ouran High. This isn't your typical high school, oh no. In this school things and people appear at random (cups, doors, loud girls, etc.), monkeys leave bananas around that people trip on, everyone is dramatic, the boys are weird (there just has to be something wrong with them.), and two girls get mistaken for boys.

Still think this school is normal. If you do then either something is wrong with you or your school is just like this one (let's pray that it's not.).

Oh and did we mention that they're all filthy, stinking rich. Yeah, expect for two people, who will be coming on scholarship. Their lives will never be the same.

At Ouran High they have a club, unique to their school. It is called the Host Club. In the Host Club the girls spend their daddies' money to have gorgeous guys pay attention to them.

This is the end of the introduction.

The character descriptions will be coming soon.


	2. charater profiles

**Tamaki- **Chris- Tall, blond, blue eyed lover's man. He has the ability to make any women, NO MATTER THE AGE, fall in love with him. He is SUPER dramatic, but you can't help but love this sweet heart. He is the leader of the club a.k.a. The King. He is a junior and 6'3.

**Kyoya**- Brendon- Tall, black hair, black eyes. He is super smart and is forever writing. He is in charge of the clubs finances and gives Chris (indirectly) ideas for club activities. They call him the Shadow King (Co-leader). Caution – never wake him up ever. You will regret it is not a morning person at all. Is only nice when he has to be, but is really sweet deep down. He is also a junior and 6'2.

**Hikaru-**Sean

**Kaoru-** Marques- They are twins. Marq is the nice of the twins but that doesn't mean anything. They are both evil, but can be the nicest people in the world if they like you; if they don't your life would be hell. They have ways of making our life hell seriously, even for the people they do like. They're tall 6'0 even, hazel eyes, and reddish hair. They're sophomores. They call Chris their lord because he talks funny, like a lord from the 18th century.

**Mori**- Ryan- Well, there isn't much to say about him. He talks rarely, mostly to his cousin, Hunny, whom he looks after like a little brother. He is a master a Tai Kwon do. He is really tall like 6'5. He has black hair and black eyes. He is a senior.

**Hunny**- Myles- a.ka. Hunny- He is a blond haired, brown eyed cutie who is often mistaken for an 8 year old child. He is little. Out of all his friends he is the shortest. He is the most kid like with his favorite food being cake and the stuffed bunny he always has by his side. All the girls love his cute personality. With him there are four things you must never do:

#1. Never wake him up

#2. Don't do anything to his bunny

#3. Don't take his sweets

#4. Don't harm his friends

He is a Karate and Kung Fu master. He is 4'11 and is a senior as well as Ryan's little cousin

**Regna- **Samantha – a.k.a Sammy- She is very random, very loud, and very annoying girl. Most of the time she appears out of the floor to give a bit of information. When she does (which is often) she always has a unique costume on. She has long brown hair, hazel eyes, a big mouth, is 5'6, and is a sophomore.

**Renee**

**Danielle **– They are two sophomores who are on scholarship. They are a bit passive aggressive and the people in the host club annoy them to no end, but one fatal day they find themselves sucked into the Host Club world. The fear for their sanity. They both are pretty cute. Renee is kinda short at 5'2, but Danielle is 5'3 and won't let Renee forget it, but the entire Host Club boys tower over them except for Hunny, who is so short they tower over him (they like feeling tall). Renee has long brown hair and light brown eyes, but they change color often, needs glasses to see the board because the teachers write in light colors. She has a very distinct voice and will bite you if she feels the need. Danielle has long black hair, dark brown eyes, needs glasses to read but refuses to use them. She has a low voice, but if she screams it gets really high pitched and will damage your ear drum (yelling there the walls while on the phone). Their parents died when they were younger, so they live together in an apartment that the host club boys love to visit. They're not sister, but best friends.


	3. prologue

Hi!

I hope you like this chapter. Make sure to review to give us your opinions and to tell us if you think we could change up some things for a better story. Now, that does not mean we will, but if we like it then we will probably use it.

We tried to follow the same story line as the actual show but with our own little twists.

Here is the prologue

**OURANHIGHOURANHIGHOURANHIGHOURANHIGH**

It was early in the morning and two people stood at the front gate of their new school _**1**_.

"Well, I guess this is it. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be…which is not at all."

"Same here. Let's go."

And they walked through the gate into their new world.

They were right, they would never have been ready for what they were about to face.

**OURANHIGHOURANHIGHOURANHIGHOURANHIGH**

_**1**_ Even though it looks like a friggin mid-evil castle.

Chapter 1 will be as soon as I get the time to type it. We're both busy taking these college summer courses for high schoolers, among other things.

It'll probably be up in the next couple of days, maybe sooner if we get good results.


	4. chapter 1 WE'RE WHAT!

Hey guys.

Well this is the first chapter of The Ouran High Experience of Renee and Danielle.

Hope you like it.

I have also added more to the character descriptions. It's at the bottom.

CHAPTER 1 WE'RE WHAT!

"…" dialogue

_'…' thoughts_

* * *

"It's so noisy."

"I know. I thought libraries were supposed to be quite."

"Yeah, but I guess those rich people don't need to study like we do."

"What ever. Let's go find another place.

Renee and Danielle exited the library and went up into the higher towers of the school.

Renee said, "Why don't we try the third music room. They don't use it. It could be a good place to study."

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe that this school has four libraries and every single one sounds like a zoo. Those damn rich bastards _**1**_ can be so inconsiderate."

"Come let's go."

The two girls continued down the hallway. The girl in front, Renee, was the shortest by one inch, long brown hair, light brown eyes and lighter than caramel skin _**2**_. The girl right behind her was Danielle. She was 5'3, long black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin _**3**_

They had spent the past hour going from library to library on the school campus looking for a quite place to study. Having failed they were looking for the third music room that the school didn't use.

"Here it is." Danielle said suddenly.

She and Renee were standing side-by-side looking at the door.

The door was a solid cherry oak door. Other than the fact that it was very tall and wide, it didn't seem out of the ordinary.

They both grabbed either side of the door and pulled the handles simultaneously.

When they had opened the doors they were confronted with a blinding light and a flutter of rose petals. To put it simply Renee and Danielle were stunned.

Just as fast as they came, the light and roses were gone, leaving six gorgeous boys facing them.

"Welcome!" they all said.

Danielle looked at Renee through the corner of her eye and saw that Renee was looking at her with a face of absolute shock. She guessed that must be what her face looked like. They both must have been thinking the same thing, _'This must be the Host Club." _

"What the…?! They're not girls!" one of them said.

Both girls' eyebrows twitched. They looked down at their outfits which consisted of basketball shorts _**4**_ and baggy t-shirts. They weren't in the mood to really plan their outfit even though it was the first day of school. Their hair was also in low pony tails. So to the boys they must have looked like really feminine guys.

Renee said, "Um, sorry. We were just looking for a place to study. We'll leave."

They turned around at a breakneck pace and started to open the doors.

"WAIT!" shouted a tall blond boy.

Both girls jumped slightly. They turned around slowly and walked towards the boys, cautiously past a pretty blue vase.

"Hey, Sean, Marques, don't you have a class with those two?" Said the blond boy again addressing two twin boys who were in their class.

"Yeah, Chris." said Sean. _'So his name is Chris.'_ The girls thought.

Marques the other twin said, " They don't get along well with other so…"

"We don't know them that well." Sean finished.

A black haired boy with glasses gave them a knowing look, "Oh." He drawled slowly. "Welcome to the Host Club special students."

So these guys are the special students, Daniel Stubbs and Andre Carter?! Chris said in a dramatic voice.

A vain popped out of Renee and Danielle's head. He had gotten their first names wrong.

"Yup, that's it." exclaimed Sean.

_"Do they really think we're boys?"_ Danielle thought.

"Actually," Danielle corrected, "our names are Danielle," pointing to herself, "and Renee." pointing to her companion.

"Those are weird names for boys." Marques pointed out.

Danielle was getting ready to correct him again, when a thought came to her. "How do you guys know who we are?" she asked.

"Well," said the boy with glasses, "Well this school really makes it hard for commoners (twitch-twitch) to get in. They have to be really hard working nerds (twitch-twitch) to even be considered for admission. So congrats."

Both Renee and Danielle felt that there was an insult hidden in that statement.

"Um…thanks?" Renee said so cautiously it sounded like a question.

"That makes you two heroes." Said Chris throwing his arms around their shoulders, "While you two are at the top of the class, you are the poorest people in the school."

At that the girls "guys" scooted to the left a bit, but Chris followed, arms in the air.

Even though others might think you're nothing but lowly commoners…"

"Wait, wait!" Renee interrupted when she and Danielle had slid toward the doors again, "We're not as bad as all of that."

"Aww, why not? ALL HAIL POVERTY!" _**5**_ Then with a bow he said, "Welcome to our world paupers." Bringing himself back up with arms outstretched in the air.

"Excuse us." Renee said, all ready exasperated with him as she and Danielle started walk towards the door to leave.

But before they could something grabbed them and pulled them back. They were spun around and heard, "Hey, hey! Nee Nee, Danny, are you two heroes? That's so cool!", but couldn't see were it came from.

They both looked down and saw a little boy. He was at least 4'9 with blonde hair. The first thought in Danielle's head was _'Aww, he's so precious! _, then her head said, _'Wait a minute!'_, and then she yelled "DON'T CALL US THAT!" practically blowing all the little boys hair off his head.

Then out of nowhere came Chris to announce his new thought, "But would never have thought the famous nerds to be gay."

Renee and Danielle gave each other a confused look, and then said at the same time "Gay?"

"So what typed do you like? The Wild Type, like Ryan (they looked at him but only chest then that to look up. He was tall, with black and black eyes.), the Childish Type like Hunny (pointing to the little boy that had grabbed them.), the Devil Type (pointing to the twins who had started the whole "They're boys" thing) Sean and Marques, the Cool Type like Brendon (the guy who called them poor nerds), or …"

"Hey! Wa-wait a second!" They said in shock, "We were just looking for a quite place to study!"

Then putting a hand on the two girls' cheek, Chris said "How about you try me? What to?" _**6**_

Both girls recovering from shock at the same time were backing up from him screaming. Unfortunately they hit something.

Renee snapped her head around and saw the blue vase they had passed earlier falling to the ground. She tried reaching for it, but it as just out of her grasp and it fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Renee's body was hanging over the stand the vase had be on, staring wide eyed at the shattered pieces on the floor. Danielle's mouth was wide open. The only thought going through their heads was, _'OH…MY…GOD!!'_

* * *

We had to put some Haruhi type stuff in here

a.k.a high yellow

a.k.a onyx black

even though they play to save their lives

that was so funny

weren't they just on the about being gay 00

Well, this is the first chapter. Sorry it took so look long, I was procrastinating. HEE

Write some reviews so I know if it's a good story so far.


	5. What is that?

Sorry it's taken so long. It's summer and Dee and I have been busy with pre-college programs. Well here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.

Chapter 2 What is That?

* * *

_Recap: The only thoughts going through their heads was 'Oh…MY…GOD!!' _

They were stunned.

"Oh man!" The twins said at the same time.

"That's Rene's flower vase that was going to be in our in-school auction." said Sean.

"That's not good." said Marques, "We could've gotten 80,000 dollars for that."

"80 THOUSAND DOLLARS!!" the two girls "guys" screamed.

"How do we pay that off?" Renee whispered to Danielle, but unfortunately the twins heard her. Simultaneously they said, "Are you able to? You weren't even able to by our school's standard uniform." Both girls looked instantly put out.

"Besides," said Sean, "What's with those ugly outfits?"

Brendon came and picked up a piece of the vase, examining it. "What should we do, Chris?"

"Have you two ever heard of the sayings," Chris started, "_'When in __Rome__, do as the Romans do'_, _'if you don't have the money then work it off?'_ Starting today you're…The Host Club's dogs!"

Renee and Danielle were in shock…again.

_'This is terrible,'_ Danielle thought, _'We've been caught by this weird host club.'_

The two girls stood pale and silent still shocked. The host club boys stood around them staring, until Hunny poked them and they fell over.

* * *

: The Host Club is Now Open:

The music room was full of lively chatter, while the Host Club did their jobs.

"What types of music do you like, Chris?" said a girl.

"Whatever you like, I like."

: High School Junior – Chris Snyder (Host Club King):

"I baked you a cake. Would you try some?" asked another girl.

"If you feed it to me."

"Oh…my"

"Chris baby," said? "I have heard about it…"

"Huh?"

"That you have taken in some little stray cats." said?

"Oh wouldn't call them little cats, but rather…oh speak of the devil. Little piggys, good job on your errands. Did you get the right stuff?"

: High School Freshmen – Danielle Stubbs (Daniel Stubbs) & Renee Carter (Andre Carter) [Host Club Dogs:

"P-piggys?" Danielle said slowly.

"Hey what's this?" said Chris holding a jar of brown powdery stuff.

Renee looked at him like he was stupid. "It's coffee, duh."

"I've never seen this brand before. Has it already been ground?"

"No, it's instant."

The host club guests looked confused. "Instant?" they said cocking their heads to the side.

Suddenly Chris was really excited. "Oh, so this is the kind were all you do is put hot water in it?! The commoner's coffee?!

Suddenly there was a group of guest around them.

"Oh my, that's the famous-"

"So it was true that poor people this because they can't grind coffee nuts with the little time they have."

They all nod their heads in agreement.

Brendon, Sean, And Marques by that time join the group.

"I must say that commoner's are wise." said Brendon.

"3 dollars for 100 grams…" started Sean.

"Is an extraordinary price." Finished Marq.

Danielle was getting frustrated.

"We'll go buy it again! Sorry for not buying the expensive kind."

"No wait!" said Chris dramatically, "I try it!"

* * *

Hope u like it. Please review. 


End file.
